


Enchanted

by ziyangology



Series: royalty!au [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bodyguard!Chanyeol, Bodyguard!Yifan, Fluff, M/M, Prince!Junmyeon, Prince!Yixing, Smut, royalty!au, side!krisyeol, sulay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-09 23:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziyangology/pseuds/ziyangology
Summary: Junmyeon and Yixing were completely entranced the first time they saw each other.It was completely enchanting.The possibility of there ever being something between the two princes was impossible.Zhang Yixing, being the prince of China and Kim Junmyeon, being the prince of South Korea.There was no way.Would they be able to figure something out during the three days Yixing was staying in South Korea?Or would they let go of each other, probably never to see each other again?





	Enchanted

**Author's Note:**

> okay so happy birthday to zhang yixing!! the sequel for this is literally being written so it will be done soon, i hope you guys enjoy!

As the prince of China, Zhang Yixing was very well aware of how important his actions were.

His actions reflected the king and queen and the public's opinion of the Zhang family as a whole.

Yixing always worked hard to maintain a heathy self-image.

He was sweet and polite and respectful, he helped out, he donated, he was a very honest, warm-hearted, and responsible young man.

The ideal characteristics in a prince and a king soon enough.

Yixing was twenty-six, he knew his parents were already looking for the perfect suitor for him to marry that would rule beside him when he was crowned king.

Yixing always believed there was someone out there for everyone, like a soul mate.

But as he grew older, he somewhat lost hope in this belief.

He was twenty-six years old and he still never met someone who made him feel like he couldn't breathe.

"Son, are you sure you can handle this trip on your own? South Korea is a diffーFather, I'll be fine. Plus, I have Yifan." Yixing assured his father while motioning to taller male, known as Yifan.

Wu Yifan also happened to be Yixing's best friend and bodyguard.

They have been together since Yixing was about seventeen.

Yifan was interesting.

He was a good fighter and good at his job, but he got really stupid sometimes and he could be really clumsy.

He was Yifan.

King Wei looked from the taller male back to his son.

"Just be careful, South Korea is beautiful but it can be dangerous." King Wei ent on before his son stopped him.

"Father, we're gonna be late. I'll contact you or Mother when I can. Thank you." Yixing said his goodbyes to both his parents, carrying his last bag to the car that came for him and Yifan.

Yixing waved goodbye to the his parents before stepping inside the car where Yifan already sat.

"You ready?" Yifan looked over at Yixing.

"Let's go to Korea."

* * *

 

South Korea and China never had the closest relationship. Politically, their relationship was complicated.

Connections between the royal families in both countries wasn't very strong either. Things weren't really getting better either.

When the Kim family received word that the Zhang heir would be traveling to South Korea in his families place, many were shocked.

King Joon-Ho couldn't remember he even met with the King Wei, let alone seen him face to face.

People quickly got to work on preparing for the young Chinese Prince's arrival.

The only thing known by most people was that the prince of China and the prince of South Korea are both the same age.

They never met, this would be the first time.

Kim Junmyeon had lost count of how many times this matter had been brought to his attention.

How he must be on his best behavior, how he must approach and treat the prince, Junmyeon learned all about the Chinese Prince.

Junmyeon wasn't sure how to really approach the situation.

He was the prince of South Korea. Yixing was the prince of China.

Their countries aren't on good terms at all.

Junmyeon was just trying to do what he was told to, make this as painless as possible.

He had no idea what the prince even looked like.

The flight from China to South Korea was about three hours, it wasn't that terrible.

Yifan knocked out a half hour in, his obnoxious snoring kicking in soon after he fell asleep.

Yixing couldn't really even try to fall sleep, the thoughts about the trip and this whole situation filling his mind.

He had his headphones in, tuning out Yifan's sounds with music as he continued to think about how the next three days would go.

Yixing did some research on things in South Korea, specifically the royal family but he didn't look into it much.

His parents also spoke to him on the whole situation.

Yixing knew that the Kim family, the royal family in South Korea, had a son, an heir, alike him, who was the same age. Yixing learned about this Kim Junmyeon, who seemed somewhat interesting.

Yixing was unsure on how it would all go.

Being the Prince of China, going to South Korea to do business with South Korea, while representing China and the royal family isn't exactly easy to handle.

There was some pressure for him to do well.

Yixing usually performed well in whatever he did.

He had done business in other countries before on his own.

Thailand, Canada, Japan, Mexico.

Yixing knew other languages, something expected of a prince.

He knew some Thai, he knew English pretty well, he knew basic French, he could hold up conversations in Spanish and his Japanese is pretty good.

His Korean is average at best. It was better than his French, but he probably could speak English better than he could speak Korean.

He could read it no problem, and speaking basic Korean, like to order food or ask for something was no issue.

That's where Yifan came in.

While Yifan often does dumb things and is a klutz, he is actually a genius.

He came out at the top of his class in high school and he was accepted at some of the top universities in China.

He can speak multiple languages and pick them up easily.

One of them being Korean.

Yifan has always came with Yixing on these trips not only for protection but also to translate when the prince needed it.

Queen Yifei had once asked Yifan why he chose not to attend university to which Yifan replied, he was happy serving his country in this way instead.

Yifan truly did have loyalty which Yixing always respected.

Yifan finally woke up not long before the place landed in Seoul.

Yixing was interested to see the country he had heard so much about.

It looked beautiful from the pictures he had seen before.

* * *

 

The two males eventually got off the plane. A tall male standing at the gate had called out to the two before Yixing and Yifan walked past him.

The male was tall, Yifan probably had an inch on him. He was dressed in a formal uniform, similar to the one usually Yifan wore. He had short brown hair. Yixing was amazed at how big the male's eyes were.

The male bowed in greeting, causing Yixing and Yifan to lower there heads in exchange.

"Hello. Your majesty, Prince Zhang Yixing of China and his bodyguard, Wu Yifan, right?" The male spoke, his deep voice coming out as he spoke in Korean.

Yixing had nodded his head, saying a quick yes in Korean.

"I am pleased to meet you both, I am Park Chanyeol, the bodyguard to Prince Kim Junmyeon of South Korea." The male now identified as Chanyeol introduced himself.

"I am here to pick you both up under the orders of King Joon-Ho and Queen Ye-Seo." Chanyeol informed the two males who nodded.

* * *

 

After leaving the airport, Chanyeol drove the Chinese Prince and his bodyguard to the palace where the Kim family lived.

Yixing learned Chanyeol loved to talk. He could barely pick up what the male said, only bits and parts and whatever Yifan filled him in with.

Yixing shut his eyes, waiting for the car ride to just end.

Chanyeol led the two to the guest wing of the palace where it had been arranged for Yixing and Yifan to stay during their visit to South Korea.

"Yifan, you can stay in the room on the left and the room on the right is for you, Prince Yixing." Chanyeol told Yixing who glanced at Yifan.

Being the best friend to the prince, Yifan had a good idea of what Yixing was thinking.

"Chanyeol, could you either speak slower, simpler or do you know English?" Yifan asked the bodyguard.

Chanyeol looked at the prince for a moment before bowing his head.

"I'm sorry, Prince Yixing. I hadn't thought much about your situation, I'll try to be more considerate and speak so you can better understand me." Chanyeol apologized.

"It's okay, Chanyeol, I'll try to better learn Korean so we can talk." Yixing tried, hoping Chanyeol understood. Chanyeol grinned.

"Good thing Junnie knows Chinese." Chanyeol had then said.

"Anyway I'll let you both rest, tell me or any of the servants around the house if you need anything." Chanyeol lowered his head before leaving the two males alone.

"Chanyeol... he's... loud?" Yifan nodded his head at Yixing's word choice.

Yixing went into the room that he would be staying in for the next three days and went to drop off his things.

* * *

 

Junmyeon had gotten word from his trusty bodyguard and friend that their guests had arrived.

That's where Junmyeon came in.

Prince Yixing's Korean skills were weak, he could barely carry a conversation past the basics.

Kim Junmyeon was fluent in Chinese, making him vital to handling the business the Chinese Prince came to do.

Junmyeon walked towards the part of the palace where Yixing and Yifan were to stay and Junmyeon knocked on the door that separated the guest wing from the rest of the house.

A taller male opened the door, his hair a white-blonde color. It was definitely dyed.

The male had met eyes with Junmyeon and immediately bowed upon recognizing him.

"I'm Wu Yifan, bodyguard to Prince Zhang Yixing. It's a pleasure to meet you, your majesty." Yifan introduced himself before rising again.

Junmyeon lowered his head in greeting.

"Nice to meet you too, Yifan."

"Fan, who's there?" Junmyeon heard softer voice and looked up as the male came out of one of the rooms.

Junmyeon met eyes with the male, not being able to look away.

The male was shorter than Yifan but taller than Junmyeon. He had short black hair.

He was so handsome. Junmyeon almost couldn't believe his eyes.

Was this how angels looked?

He couldn't move or think for a moment, just soaking in the male's beauty.

"Yix, this is Prince Kim Junmyeon of South Korea." Yifan spoke up towards the male.

* * *

 

Yixing had heard voices from outside his room and went out to investigate.

"Fan, who's there?" Yixing had called out as he stepped out of the room.

He saw the back of Yifan's head as he rose from bowing to someone.

He met eyes with the male closest to the door.

Yixing was frozen.

The male was shorter than himself and Yifan.

But he was beautiful.

He had short brown hair and was dressed rather formally.

Was this it?

When you first see someone you feel something?

Love?

"Yix, this is Prince Kim Junmyeon of South Korea." Yifan spoke up towards Yixing, making the prince snap out of it.

Yixing lowered his head in greeting towards the prince.

"I am Prince Zhang Yixing of China. Thank you for having me and my bodyguard in your home and your country." Yixing formally introduced himself.

"The pleasure is all mine. I am Prince Kim Junmyeon, on behalf of South Korea and the Kim family, thank you for coming such a long way to do business with us." Junmyeon bowed.

Yixing couldn't help but smile.

After meeting, Junmyeon led Yixing and Yifan to get straight down to business since they had a lot to cover.

It wasn't nearly as painful as Junmyeon originally believed it to be.

Especially not with Yixing around.

* * *

 

Yixing was perfect.

The way he walked, the way he talked, the way he laughed, the way he smiled, Junmyeon couldn't find anything he didn't like.

Yixing was so perfect.

Junmyeon could stare at him forever with no complaints or regrets.

Yixing and Junmyeon had finally finished his business later that day, deciding to pick up with the rest tomorrow.

"Jun! You're done, right?" Chanyeol happily skipped up to the prince.

"Why, what's up Yeol?"

"Jongin's sister is having a party, everyone will be there and we all miss you so come please." Chanyeol pleaded to the prince.

Junmyeon looked from Chanyeol to Yixing and Yifan.

"Chanyeol, we have guests staying with us, important ones. You could at least be considerate." Junmyeon told the younger male.

Before Chanyeol could respond, Yifan did.

"I'm down for a party, Xing?" He looked to the prince.

Yixing took a moment to think.

If he got to spend some more time with Junmyeon, he would definitely go.

"Yeah, let's go." Yixing said, looking specifically at Junmyeon.

* * *

 

The party was in full swing by the time the four showed up.

Good music, alcohol, dancing, sounded like a good time.

Chanyeol and Yifan both immediately disappeared leaving the two princes alone.

Yixing looked over at Junmyeon and the two made eye contact.

"Do you wanna go and..." Yixing didn't get to even finish as Junmyeon had already grabbed the male's hand, leading him through the house and upstairs where it was quieter.

Junmyeon knew the house perfectly from going over here for most of his teen years.

He led Yixing into a bedroom and out to a balcony.

It was dark outside, it was mostly quiet, it was nice.

"Have you ever met someone who made you feel like you can't breathe?" Yixing asked, making Junmyeon's eyes widen at how the male seemed to grasp his feelings perfectly.

Junmyeon stepped closer to Yixing.

"We're the princes of South Korea and China, respectively, we're supposed to be kings soon. There isn't a chance we could even think about being together but..." Yixing didn't let Junmyeon finish his thought before he kissed the shorter prince.

The kiss was everything they expected it to be and more.

This was what Yixing was missing, what he had lost faith in after so long.

Meeting someone who made you forget everything, who made you forget to think.

Junmyeon never thought that he would feel like this about another prince, especially not the prince of China.

Let alone be kissing him.

The princes made out for a while, Yixing gripped Junmyeon's hips to pull him closer. Junmyeon's hands dug themselves into Yixing's hair as the kisses got rougher, deeper with lots of tongue and teeth involved.

The princes finally broke away, breathing heavily. Yixing didn't move his hands as Junmyeon's hands only moved to hold Yixing's face instead.

"I... really enjoyed that." Junmyeon spoke in between breaths, Yixing could only nod in agreement.

Junmyeon leaned up to kiss Yixing again after regaining his breath.

"Junmyeon!" A familiar voice called from inside the room before Junmyeon's lips to even touch Yixing's soft ones again.

Junmyeon slowly craned his head to look behind him to see Jongin standing there.

He cursed underneath his breath as he unwillingly pulled away from Yixing.

He walked over to greet Jongin as Yixing slowly followed behind.

"Jongin, meet Prince Zhang Yixing of China." Yixing lowered his head in greeting while Jongin formally bowed.

After a couple minutes of Junmyeon and Jongin talking in Korean Yixing couldn't keep up with, the prince spoke up.

"Hey Junmyeon, you wanna go downstairs?" He asked, reaching for the prince's hand.

Junmyeon immediately held Yixing's hand, leading him back out to the party after a quick goodbye to Jongin.

"I'm sorry about that," Junmyeon apologized, Yixing only smiled.

"So, does the Prince of South Korea dance?" He asked to which Junmyeon smiled.

"Why don't we find out?"

Yixing is an amazing dancer. His body is pretty amazing too.

Junmyeon watched how smoothly his body moved, he couldn't help but think inappropriate things about the prince.

Jongin had noticed the show Yixing was putting on and being a dancer himself, he joined the prince. It was amazing to watch.

Junmyeon eventually pulled Yixing by his waist and pulled the prince close to his chest.

"You're good."

"Thank you, your majesty." Yixing faked a curtsey.

The two danced for a while before going to take a break.

Junmyeon led Yixing into the kitchen afterwards so they could get something to drink.

He had asked Yixing what he wanted to drink as he grabbed a beer for himself.

"Just water."

"You don't drink?"

"I don't need to drink, especially if I'm going home with you tonight."

Junmyeon couldn't help but smile at Yixing's line.

"Am I wrong? I was looking forward to this."

Junmyeon placed the bottle of water on the table for Yixing before approaching this prince and roughly kissing him.

"Does that answer your question?"

* * *

 

Junmyeon only drank one beer and a half before he had decided he stayed long enough and had being social towards his friends who never gets to see. He could finally take Yixing home which he was very much looking forward to.

"You ready to go?" He asked the Chinese Prince with a pat to his butt before sliding his arm around Yixing's waist.

Yixing nodded, looking off in a point in the room, Junmyeon looked over to glance at what Yixing was looking at it.

There was Chanyeol, sandwiched between the wall and Yifan. The top of his uniform undone, both males had messy hair, messily making out.

"Fan, we're gonna go, you good?" Yixing called out towards his bodyguard.

Chanyeol looked up to meet Junmyeon and Yixing's gazes.

"We're just having some fun, we'll see you two tomorrow." Chanyeol told the two before kissing Yifan again.

The princes glanced at each other and laughed.

* * *

 

The two princes ended up in the room where Yixing was staying, considering if Yixing was to get caught, he wouldn't know where to go.

Yixing was sober while Junmyeon was somewhat tipsy from his beer, making him a little touchy, not that Yixing minded.

They didn't sleep together that night. They ended up in bed, only in boxers and cuddling. It was nice.

* * *

 

Yixing woke up to see Junmyeon's face meters from his. He couldn't help but smile, thinking of yesterday.

It was magical.

He never imagined any of this would happen.

Especially on a trip to South Korea.

Right, a trip.

As in temporary.

Suddenly, reality came crashing down.

Today was day two.

Yixing went home tomorrow.

He would probably never see Junmyeon again.

They did just meet but the thought made Yixing want to die.

He never felt like this before and for it to just end like that.

No.

That isn't fair.

But neither is life.

"Xing, you awake?" Junmyeon sleepily mumbled, making Yixing put on a smile.

He had felt Junmyeon move closer to him and his morning wood push against his leg, making Yixing smile.

He suddenly moved under the covers until his head was level with Junmyeon's crotch. He pulled down Junmyeon's waistband until his length peaked out.

Yixing smiled before taking the length into his mouth.

This quickly woke Junmyeon up, looking down as a moan left his mouth.

Waking up to the prince of China sucking you off was an excellent way to wake up.

Junmyeon was in no position to deny Yixing so he only went with it.

Yixing took more of Junmyeon's cock into his mouth, his hand gripping the base.

Junmyeon wasn't even trying to silence himself.

Junmyeon's sounds only motivated Yixing to continue.

Yixing hummed around the male's length, trying to provide more stimulation for the prince.

Junmyeon's hands were in Yixing's hair, gripping his hair to take more of his cock.

Yixing breathed through his mouth, relaxing his jaw so he could handle Junmyeon.

"Fuck Yix, Iー" Junmyeon cut himself off with a choked moan as he released down Yixing's throat.

Yixing properly caught all of Junmyeon's release, swallowing it.

"Good way to wake up?"

Junmyeon's only response was to pull Yixing down into a rough kiss.

A knock at the door interrupted them.

"Yixing?" Yixing heard Yifan's tired voice.

"Yeah?"

"It's mother, she wants to speak to you." Yixing's eyes widened as he opened the door to see Yifan who looked tired and a bit hungover.

Yifan handed Yixing the phone.

"Start getting ready. Junmyeon, Chanyeol told me to tell you too. We have to head out soon," Yifan spoke to the two princes before taking his leave.

Yixing shut the door and held the phone up to his ear as he sat on the bed.

"Mother, hi. Yeah, things are going well here." Yixing spoke in Chinese, Junmyeon couldn't help but smile, pulling the prince closer, and running his hand through the male's hair.

"You what? To who?" Yixing's voice came out panicked, making Junmyeon somewhat worry.

"I'm just shocked, is it for sure?" He asked.

"Okay, okay. Yeah, set up the meeting, I'll meet Jackson. Okay, I love you too, bye Mother." Yixing ended the call, his voice almost breaking.

"What is it, babe?" Junmyeon asked in a caring tone.

"Oh, um, nothing, we should get ready, we have a lot of ground to cover today." Yixing pulled back to Junmyeon and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

Junmyeon huffed, wanting to know why the prince was upset. He sighed before redressing and leaving to his own chambers.

Yixing spent a good amount of time in the shower.

That phone call changed everything.

The king and queen had found someone.

A suitor.

Someone to rule China with Yixing.

Wang Jia Er, though everyone knew the male as Jackson.

Jackson would marry Yixing in a couple months.

Just like that, everything fell apart.

Yixing sighed as he pushed himself to forget everything and focus on what was currently happening.

* * *

 

Yixing and Junmyeon were able to diligently work and fully finish the work Yixing came to Korea to do, thankfully.

"Yixing, my parents are having a dinner tonight to have an announcement and since we finished, they really would love for you to come."

Yixing didn't really respond.

"Please, baby, come, for me." Junmyeon pleaded to the prince.

"Okay, I... I will." Yixing said.

"Yixing, what happened this morning, you can tell me." Junmyeon tried.

"It's nothing, just some family stuff." Yixing laughed it off.

"We're done, lets get out of here. Why don't you show me around the city a bit before dinner?" Yixing offered, making Junmyeon smile as he held Yixing's hand.

"My pleasure."

* * *

 

That night was when Yixing formally met King Joon-Ho and Queen Ye-Seo.

The dinner was very fancy and decadent. Yixing sat in between Yifan and Junmyeon. Yixing and Junmyeon had their fingers interlaced over Junmyeon's lap for a majority of the night.

"The reason for this dinner tonight is that we have an announcement." King Joon-Ho spoke up, reaching over to hold his wife's hand.

"Our son, Junmyeon is twenty-six, he will become king soon enough."

"A king can't rule without someone by his side."

"Which is how we came to this decision." Junmyeon looked up to meet the eyes of his parents.

"Junmyeon will marry Lee Sungyeol." Queen Ye-Seo then said as the male on the other side of Junmyeon stood up, identifying himself as Sungyeol.

Junmyeon looked at Yixing with a pure apologetic look.

Yixing suddenly didn't feel as bad about marrying Jackson.

After dealing with what had happened at dinner and after Sungyeol left, Junmyeon pulled Yixing aside.

"Let's talk, please?" Yixing only nodding, letting Junmyeon lead him to his bedroom.

Junmyeon's bedroom was very nice, well decorated, Yixing liked it.

He noticed some pictures of Junmyeon from when he was younger, some with Chanyeol, some with Jongin, it was cute.

Junmyeon took a seat on his bed while Yixing looked at the pictures.

"Baby?" Junmyeon called out to the prince who turned and then approached the shorter male.

Junmyeon didn't waste another second before reaching out for Yixing and pulling the prince into his lap.

"I'm really sorry about dinner. I had no idea that was gonna happen. I hate this. It isn't fair. I wanーI'm getting married." Yixing then admitted.

"What?"

"That phone call this morning, with my mother?"

"Yeah?" Junmyeon watched as Yixing spoke, slowly running his hands down his legs.

"His name is Wang Jia Er, but everyone calls him Jackson. We're getting married after he returns from the military. I'm meeting him in a couple days right before he leaves."

Junmyeon sighed.

"This sucks."

"What can you do?"

"I don't want Sungyeol, I don't want you to marry this fucking Jackson guy. I want you."

"You're Kim Junmyeon, prince of South Korea, I'm Zhang Yixing, prince of China. No matter how amazing this is, we can't. It would never work."

Junmyeon breathed, knowing Yixing was right.

"Junmyeon, it's our last night together. Let's make it last." Yixing then said making the male under him look at him with that beautiful smile of his.

It wasn't long before they kissed.

They started off with making out, the kisses progressively getting longer, deeper, rougher.

Their clothes gradually came off, both princes wanting to only savor this.

"Babe, please tell me you have lube." The prince easily supplied the demand, as he had pulled out the bottle of lube.

Yixing grinned.

Yixing had made it fairly clear that he would top and Junmyeon had no objections.

He got to work on stretching the shorter male's hole.

Yixing took his time, Junmyeon started to feel good after a while.

It wasn't long until Junmyeon was begging for more.

"What do you want? Use your words, baby boy."

"I want your cock. I want you to fuck me." Junmyeon shamelessly admitted, Yixing swore he grew harder at Junmyeon's words.

"If you insist."

Yixing had Junmyeon on his back, his legs spread open as Yixing lined his member up at Junmyeon's entrance.

He was facing Junmyeon, their faces meters apart. He kept eye contact with Junmyeon, holding both of the male's hands in his as he slowly pushed in.

Junmyeon whimpered at Yixing's size as Yixing kissed at his skin.

"It's okay baby, you'll feel better soon."

Yixing pushed all the way inside, Junmyeon feeling full. The taller male waited for Junmyeon to adjust before he could move.

And Yixing was right, Junmyeon did feel better.

Once Yixing was given the green light, he started to move.

Moans from the princes combined with the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room.

The thought of each other and being together and connected like this was all that mattered at that moment.

Not about their parents or about Jackson or Sungyeol or about Yixing leaving, everything was forgotten just for now.

"You feel so good, baby." Yixing told Junmyeon, whispering praises in Chinese to the prince.

Junmyeon was slowly losing himself, his mind only on Yixing and how good the male made him feel.

Repetitions of Yixing's name left Junmyeon's mouth, as if he was a broken record.

Both males could feel themselves getting closer and closer to their climax.

"Xing," Junmyeon caught his breath to say.

"Let me ride you." He then said which made Yixing grin.

"If you want to." Yixing said before moving to lay on his back while Junmyeon got on top.

Yixing had to admit, this video of Junmyeon was breath taking.

Junmyeon settled himself, and placed a hand on Yixing's chest to steady himself.

Yixing reached up to hold Junmyeon's hips as the male bounced on his cock.

Junmyeon was breathing heavily as he got closer and closer.

"Come for me, Myeon. Please," Yixing spoke softly, setting the shorter prince off as he came all over their chests.

Yixing took that cue to take over and flipped Junmyeon back onto his back before slamming into him.

He roughly pounded into the prince, trying to desperately reach his climax.

He finally came inside Junmyeon before pulling out.

He caught eye contact with Junmyeon.

They didn't say anything, they didn't have to.

Their eyes said it all.

* * *

 

The next day was hell. Both princes knew it would be since the moment they woke up in each others arms.

Yixing was going back to China.

Goodbye, South Korea.

Goodbye, Kim Junmyeon.

There was no way around it, no way out.

They would both part and get married and never see each other again.

But they would never forget their time in Korea.

Yixing and Junmyeon have been holding hands ever since they woke up, they barely separated since. They would never dream of doing it either.

Chanyeol came with Yixing and Yifan and Junmyeon to the airport.

Junmyeon was trying his hardest not to cry.

The same could be said for Yixing.

It was finally time.

To say the dreaded goodbye.

Chanyeol and Yifan exchanged a long hug and a kiss.

They had exchanged information so they could stay in touch while Yifan was back home.

It wasn't as simple for the two princes.

They couldn't just do that, because if the king or queen on either side were to find out, it would be game over.

Yixing looked up into Junmyeon's eyes as they embraced one more time.

"Thank you for everything, I wish we could've worked out. I wish we had a chance to be happy."

Junmyeon held onto Yixing tightly.

"I love you, Zhang Yixing. I know that's crazy to say to someone you only just met but you made me believe in something."

"In love." Yixing finished.

The princes shared one last kiss.

"Thank you for being my love and my hope. I'll never forget you." Yixing said before pulling off the necklace he always wore under his clothes, it was a family dog tag. He gave it to Junmyeon.

"When you miss me, remember we're both looking up at the same sky." The male spoke.

"Goodbye, Prince Kim Junmyeon of South Korea."

"Goodbye, Prince Zhang Yixing of China."

Both princes bowed farewell to each other and Yixing walked off after Yifan.

Junmyeon watched from afar as his love left his life.


End file.
